Content creators are increasingly interested in producing and delivering immersive media content. Additionally, advertisers may be interested in creating immersive video advertisements. Furthermore, advertisers may be interested in providing interactive content within such video advertisements to complement the immersive media content. However, it can be difficult to present the interactive content and attribute the presentation of the interactive content to a creator of the interactive content.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting interactive elements within video content.